Stimulation of the airways of asthmatics can cause severe bronchoconstriction. Therefore, in a double blind, placebo controlled prospective study, we tested the effectiveness of intravenous lidocaine and oral mexiletine at blocking histamine-induced reflex bronchoconstriction.